nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Brick
Brick MacArthur, labeled The Cadet, is a camper in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He is a respectful military cadet and comes from the Armed Forces. His best quality is teamwork since he never leaves a cadet behind. His favourite type of music is from a Reveille, his favourite colour is Army Green, his favourite movie is P.A.S.H. and his favourite food is whatever Chef is serving. Brick's craziest dream was when he lost his dog tags. His best childhood memory was when he was accepted to boot camp. His most embarrassing moment at school was when he drank too much water and had an "accident". His first job he ever had was being a paperboy and he was good at his job since he delivered them at people's doorsteps by 0700 hours. Ten years from now, Brick sees himself as a sergeant, inspiring and motivating his platoon, except on night missions. Brick's dream date would be with Arthur Nothingchick since Brick considers him as the greatest soldier who ever lived. If it was the last day on Earth, Brick would do some drills. Brick is introduced in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! along with the other twelve new contestants. He quickly shows his cadet background and salutes as he is introduced by Chris. He then races Jo to the shore, losing to her and coming in third (behind Jo and Dawn). In the race to appoint the teams, he arrives fourth and is put on Team B, later dubbed the Mutant Maggots. Afterward, during the first challenge of the season, Brick attempts to use the trampoline gained by his team and an axe to chop down the Maggots' totem pole, but is unsuccessful once the axe gets stuck to the totem and doesn't let go. While hanging from the totem, a squirrel, mutated by the radioactiveness of Camp Wawanakwa, begins shooting lasers at Brick through its eyes, but Brick is able to dodge them. A laser beam from the squirrel eventually cuts down the rope that is holding the Maggots' totem pole, also knocking Brick back down to the ground. Although Brick lets out a happy "mission accomplished," he quickly gets smashed once the totem pole falls on him. The Mutant Maggots later go on to win the challenge, leaving Brick safe for another episode. In Truth or Laser Shark, Brick supposedly wakes up early for a morning jog. During his jog, he ends up running into Jo and they try to one-up each other as they argue about how much they ran. After a brief argument, Jo says that both of them were the cause of their team winning the first challenge. However, she later reveals in the confessional that she just said that so Brick stayed loyal until she was able to eliminate him. During the "getting to know you trivia game," it is revealed that Brick wet his pants on his first and last day of school. Later, during the "Mad Skills Obstacle Course" relay race, Brick is up against Dawn in the second part of the challenge. Due to the glasses that he is wearing, however, he keeps on running into a post and is later hit with a cannonball in the face. After a while, Brick is able to give Jo his team's mascot, allowing her to begin her part of the race. Due to his team winning the challenge thanks to Cameron, Brick is kept safe from elimination. He is quite fond of Jo and tries to impress her by challenging her to contests of speed, strength, and endurance. Almost always, Jo wins these challenges. In ultima Like the rest of the campers he became nobody and a member of the Blot. His is the most loyal member in the Circle of the Blot and one of the few strongest in the ranks. Category:Antagonists Category:Sentinels Category:Circle of the Blot Category:Protagonists Category:Total Drama Teens